


It's Frederick [Frederick Chilton]

by law_nerd105



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/law_nerd105/pseuds/law_nerd105
Summary: You're away on a business trip, and you meet a guy who just can't seem to take no for an answer.
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton/Reader, Dr. Frederick Chilton/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	It's Frederick [Frederick Chilton]

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the little smut and long plot, but I'm cleaning out my drafts and this one came up so.....

"Freddy, it's just for a weekend. You'll survive without me," I tried to reassure through the phone that was pressed between my ear and my shoulder. I was walking down the paved sidewalk, scrambling in my purse in search for my wallet as I went.

"It's a weekend too long. Remind me why you couldn't have waited until Monday, so that I could've left with you?" I rolled my eyes in a teasing manner, as if he could see me.

"Because, my boss wanted me here in Chicago by tomorrow morning," I sighed, momentarily stopping to stand still. "Relax Freddy, you're joining me in two days, I'll see you then," I found my wallet and continued walking towards the entrance of the hotel I would be staying in.

"That still doesn't mean that I won't miss you," he murmured. My smile sweetened.

"Doctor Chilton, you are the most needy person that I know."  
"That's not even remotely true. I left for half an hour to go buy dinner last week, and when I came back home you refused to let me go for the rest of the night," I giggled.

"Fine, you win. I'm the clingy one in our relationship."  
"Thank you," typical Frederick. Always needing to be right.

I walked to the entrance of the hotel, a man in a black suit held the door open for me and I held my phone to my chest to thank him.

"Listen, Freddy, I'm at the hotel. I'll call you back later," the same man, that had held the door open for me, offered for me to walk up to the front desk before him, and I gave him a gracious smile.

"Fine, I'll talk to you later then, I love you."  
"Love you too," my words were more hushed since I was in front of the front desk now. I killed the line and smiled up at the older looking man behind the desk.

"A room reserved under Mason Decker," I spoke. The man did a quick search on his computer before reaching beneath the counter and pulling out a key card. He handed it to me with a smile.

"Have a lovely stay, Ma'am."  
"I will, thank you," I thanked the older man and made my way to the elevator at the back of the lobby floor.

It was quite an upper class hotel, Mister Decker really hadn't spared any expense. Just as he had promised.

"Hold the door, please," the man, that had held the door for me, asked politely as he neared the elevator. I stopped the doors from closing, keeping my hand there until the man was in the elevator beside me.

"Thanks," he smirked.  
"You're welcome."

He was a well dressed man, wearing a tailored suit. He looked wealthy, I'd suppose. I'd also suppose he looked quite handsome, but since I've started dating Frederick, I haven't really noticed other men that way.

"What floor are you on?" I asked, pressing the button numbered seven for myself.  
"Seven, as well," he gave me a sly smirk, and I started feeling uncomfortable.

"Do you live in Chicago, or are you just visiting?" he asked as we waited for the elevator to move up to our floor.

"Business," I answered shortly, looking straight ahead at the shiny, metal doors.

"Oh, what do you do?" I briefly glanced at him. He had a boyish stubble, and his cologne was too strong and overwhelming, making me want to gag.

"You ask a lot of questions," I simply stated, focusing on the elevator doors again. He chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I'm David Oscar, by the way," he announced with more than just a hint of arrogance in his voice. He seemed to be proud of his name, as if it meant something.

"(Y/N) (Y/L/N)," I reached my hand out towards him to shake his hand, but he just stared at me with his eyes narrowed slightly and his eyebrows furrowed together.

"You don't know who I am?" I dropped my hand and looked away from him again.

"Am I supposed to?" the elevator dinged at the doors slid apart.

"I'm David Oscar. Matthew Oscar's son," he said, as if he was trying to lead me to the answer. I stepped out of the elevator and started walking down the hall, he followed short on my heels. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I've heard of you," David trotted until he was walking beside me.

"Oscar Incorporated. Ring a bell?" I shook my head and stopped in front of my room's door.

"No, sorry," David sighed behind me. When I turned around to face him, he looked frustrated.

"Well, I'm staying across the hall for the next three weeks," he pointed back to the door directly across from mine. "So that should give you enough time to get to know me," he winked at me, then turned around and waltzed into his room.

I rolled my eyes. I couldn't figure out if he was flirting with me, or just being egotistical. But either way, he was already annoying me.

***

"Miss me already?" Frederick asked me. I was laying on my back on the bed. I'd only been laying there for a few minutes before I started to feel lonely, so I decided to call Frederick.

"Yes," I answered shortly, sliding my panties down my legs as I talked to him.

"And you said I was needy," he chuckled. I closed my eyes and let my hand slide down, between my legs.

"Ugh huh," I spread my legs further apart and started teasing my clit with soft, little circles. I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth. Frederick coughed on the other end, as if out of discomfort.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing?"  
"Touching myself," I answered honestly, gasping after I dipped two of my fingers inside of me then pulled them out slowly.

There was a pause of silence, and I heard rustling on the other end of the line. The thought of Frederick jacking off with me made me smirk and tingle inside.

"Fuck," he muttered.  
"Freddy," I whined, bucking my hips up into my hand.

"Such a dirty little girl. You miss me that much?" I nodded, having forgotten that he couldn't see me.

"Yes," I breathed.  
"Are you wet for me?" I slid my fingers up and down my soaking pussy and sighed.

"Yes," I repeated.  
"Push two fingers in deep and keep them there," I whimpered as I did what he told me to, thrusting my fingers in knuckle deep.

I heard Frederick groan on the other end.  
"Start moving your fingers, and why don't you play with those pretty breasts of yours as well," I sunk my teeth into my bottom lip then started to thrust my fingers in and out of me. I let a broken moan escape past my lips, that I was trying to keep closed. I didn't exactly know how thin the hotel's walls were.

I slid my free hand up under my shirt, thankfully I was already braless. I cupped my breast and started pinching my nipple and tugging it. I arched my back and gasped.

"Freddy," I moved my fingers a little faster and harder, trying to reach the spot that Frederick always could.

"Rub your clit, hard," I was extremely turned on by the way he could order me around so easily over the phone as he could when I was with him.

I pulled my fingers out and rubbed teasingly at my clit first, trying to achieve the feeling Frederick always gave me when he was rubbing at my clit. I tried desperately to keep my legs apart and not clench my thighs together as I started to rub harder at my clit. Little by little my circles became harder and faster.

I gasped and moaned on end when my fingers moved impossibly hard and fast on my clit. I was so close, so very, very close.

"I'm so close, Freddy," I gasped, my thighs shaking and my muscles clenching.

"Do it. Come for me, Sweetheart," we were both moaning and breathing heavily. I shook with the force of my orgasm. It wasn't a long orgasm, but it was certainly an intense one.

I dropped my hand and laid panting while I listened how Frederick came down from his own high.

"We should do that more often," I breathed, hearing a chuckle come through the phone.

"Yeah."

***

I made sure that my hotel room door was locked, before stepping away.

"Headed into work?" I turned to face David, who was leaning against the wall beside his room door.

"This is becoming borderline creepy," I huffed, tucking my phone away in my purse, that was slung across my shoulders.

"Just asking, since I'm heading into work as well," we both started walking towards the elevator.

"I thought you wouldn't need to work, seeing to it that you're Matthew Oscar's son and all," I rolled my eyes, waiting for the elevator to reach our floor after I pressed the button.

"I am extremely wealthy," he chuckled and I fought the urge to smack him across the face. "But I chose to continue working for my father," we stepped into the elevator. "Did you do your due diligence on us, or something?" I think he meant to sound as if he didn't care, but he just sounded as if he was trying to brag by seeming to not brag.

"No," was all I answered, and he seemed momentarily shocked.

"You really are something," a playboy smirk emerged onto his lips.  
"So are you," I sighed, already tired of him.

I stepped out of the elevator again and started walking through the lobby, David was trailing on my heels again.

"How about dinner, tonight?" he offered, holding the door for me again so that I could step outside before him.

I stopped and turned to face him. He stood in front of me as we stood in front of the hotel building.

"If you're as upper class and important as you say you are, why are you trying to bed me?" I asked Frederick that same question when he was flirting with me before we started dating. Frederick had spit his coffee out and flushed a deep red, trying to explain to me that he wasn't trying to bed me, while also trying to stop stuttering.

David, on the other hand, smirked widely and sinfully.

"There's something about you that I find alluring," I cocked my brow at him.

"I'll tell you what you find alluring. The fact that I won't have sex with you," I turned on my heels and started walking away from him.

"So about dinner?!" he called from behind me.

"Never going to happen!" I shouted back at him over my shoulder, leaving him. He was smiling. And I was more annoyed than before.

I knew the type of man that he was. He thought that, no matter how many times a woman said no to him, she was ultimately going to be swooned by him and fall at his feet.

He thought that it was all just a game of hard - to - get. He thought that every woman would want him because he was rich and important. Not me.

I stared down at the lock screen of my phone. It was a photo of me and Frederick. Frederick was kissing my cheek and I was sticking my tongue out at the camera. I smiled. I don't think I'd ever be able to love another man.

***

I walked down the hallway, back towards my room. I was tired. I had a long day behind me. I just wanted to eat the left over pizza I had ordered last night, and crawl into bed and pass out.

I was practically dragging my feet until I reached the door. Then I looked down, and smiled.

In front of the door, on the ground, was a vase filled with a colourful arrangement of assorted flowers. I crouched down and looked at the card.

'I love you, so much, Sweetheart. I can't wait to see you again.

P.S. we're both really terrible at this long distance relationship thing.

The love of your life,  
Freddy.'

I smiled fondly down at the card, not even noticing when David emerged into the hallway.

"Oh, you finally got the flowers I sent you?" I smirked, not bothering to look at him. I took the vase in my hands and stood up straight.

"These aren't from you," I responded, pulling my key card from my jacket's pocket.

"Then where are the flowers I sent you?" I pushed the door open, still not bothering to turn around.

"In the room of an elderly woman on the first floor."

I didn't give him a chance to reply before I kicked the door closed behind me with my foot.

I placed the vase on the counter and immediately reached for my phone to call Frederick.

"Hey, Sweetheart. How was your day?" was the way he answered his phone. My smile was dorky, I didn't need to see my reflection to know that.

"Tiring. But the flowers you sent me made my day fantastic," he snorted.

"I'm glad I made a difference," my cheeks started aching from the bright smile I held for him.

"How was your day?" I asked.  
"Good, busy, but boring. Nothing really interesting happened. What are you planning on doing tonight?"

I was about to answer, when a knock on the door interrupted me.

"Hold on, Freddy. There's someone at the door," he muttered something incoherent while I went and opened the door.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.  
"What do you want, David?" I asked lamely. He had a small box in his one hand, and had his other hand planted on the doorframe.

"Dinner, you and me," he stated, actually, it came out as an order. He was grinning, and I felt sick.

"I already said no," he held a finger up to silence me, and my patience was wearing thin. He opened up the blue, velvet jewellery box and showed it to me.

It was a silver chain necklace, with a diamond stone. I raised my eyebrows, offended that he took me for such a low person.

"What's this?" I asked.  
"It's a diamond necklace, for you."

"Thanks, but I can not emphasise enough how badly I do not want it," his grin fell fairly quickly.

"You can't be serious," there was an edge to his words. I shrugged. "Do you know how much this cost?" he shifted on his feet, removing his hand from my doorframe.

"No, and quite frankly, I couldn't care less. But, I'm sure you'll find a drunken blonde in a bar somewhere that will appreciate it," I slammed the door shut in his face, ignoring his calls from the other side of the door.

"Who was that?" Frederick asked when I raised my phone back to my ear again.

"Some rich douche that's staying across the hall from me. I think he's trying to get me in bed with him," I scoffed. "It's... annoying, to say the least. The very least."

"Is he one of the guys that won't take no for an answer?" I sighed miserably.

"Yes. I miss you, Freddy," Frederick chuckled.

"I miss you too."

***

The next morning when I went into work, David was already standing in wait.

"Good morning," I decided to be nice to him. It was the least I could do after turning him down, again, and slamming the door in his face.

"Who's Freddy?" his voice was dripping disgust. I scoffed.

"You listened at my conversation through the door?" he didn't answer me. "That's not creepy at all," I muttered and shook my head, pulling the door closed.

"You didn't answer my question," he sounded grumpy. He probably didn't get laid last night, that must've been the reason.

"Does it matter?" I tucked the key card into my purse.  
"Just tell me," it sounded as if he was begging, and I resisted the urge to laugh at the desperation in his eyes.

"He's my boyfriend," I stated, walking away. But he chased up to me.

"You never said you had a boyfriend."  
"I just met you, I didn't need to tell you anything. And besides, now that you know that I have a boyfriend, are you going to leave me alone?"

"He can't be better looking than me," I rolled my eyes for the millionth time.

"You have a large ego, do you know that?" again, I could remember saying the same thing to Frederick. To him, I said it in more of a teasing manner. But he froze and immediately started apologising to me, to the point where I was giggling and trying to reassure him that I was just joking with him.

I stepped into the elevator.  
"And that's a bad thing?" was David's way of responding. He was dangerously close to being called an asshole by me.

"All honesty, what do you want from me?" I glanced over at him. He was smirking. He had the audacity to be smirking at me.

"To take you out to dinner, and to see where the night goes," I shivered at the predatory gaze in his eyes. I felt sickened once more.

"You're annoyingly persistent," I walked out of the elevator.  
"It usually pays off."

"I'm sure you can have any number of women, why are you still wasting your time on me? And don't say, 'because you find me alluring'."

"Because women always want me, they always fall at my feet. It's nice to have a challenges for once."

We were in the same spot as the previous morning, standing face to face in front of the hotel. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You can take this to heart, David. I will never, and I mean this, never have sex with you," his smirk only grew.

"We'll see," I groaned and walked away from him. I wish he'd just leave me alone.

***

"I'm telling you, Freddy. He's the most annoying, persistent, aroggant, egotistical asshole I've ever met," I muttered, waiting for the elevator to reach my floor.

"Yeah?"  
"Yes!" I exclaimed. "I wish you were here already," I sighed.

"Hold on, I'm getting another call," Frederick killed the line and I stared down at my phone screen confused.

The doors slid apart and I tucked my phone into my pocket as I stepped out. When I looked up, my heart went racing.

"Freddy?" my eyes beamed at the smirking man thay stood in front of my door.

"I think so, yes," he responded, sarcasticly. I ran the few feet distance, and fell into his arms.

"I missed you," I breathed into his chest. He started stroking my back and leaned down to nuzzle his face in the curve of my shoulder.

"I missed you too," he planted a kiss to my neck, then nipped at the skin. I giggled as I pushed him back.

He looked down at me, the way only he ever could. I felt butterflies in my stomach, just as I always did whenever I saw him. I'd never grow tired of him.

Frederick slid his one arm around my waist and pulled me flush against his chest. He planted his other hand on my cheek and stroked his thumb over my blushed skin.

I parted my lips, already breathing heavy in anticipation, and he's barely touched me.

At first, he barely pecked my lips, then pulled away. But then his mouth came down on mine like he were a man starved. His tongue probed my mouth open and he leaned on to me, forcing me backwards into the hallway wall.

I gasped at his sudden urgency, but I was melting into his touch, nonetheless. I wanted his hands on me everywhere all at once. I needed him.

An unnecessarily loud cough so rudely broke us apart.

I instantly rolled my eyes when I saw who was watching us. I've been rolling my eyes so much the last few days, I was starting to get concerned that my eyes were going to roll to the back of my head.

"Freddy this is David, David this is Frederick," I briefly introduced the two, swiping at the smudged lipstick on my face.

Frederick smirked as he stuck his hand out towards David.  
"So you're the insufferable asshole my girlfriend's been telling me about," both men held bright smiles that couldn't even fool themselves.

"And you're the lovable Freddy that I've heard so little about," Frederick's smile dropped. He's told me once that he strongly dislikes it when anyone calls him by any kind of nickname, me being the only exception.

"Well, I wish I could say it was a pleasure," Frederick's smirk took its place on his lips again, and he turned and ushered me towards the door of my room. "Try not to knock if we get too loud," he winked mockingly at David, then turned his back on him to follow me into the room.

"I'll try, old Fred, I'll try," Frederick instantly turned around again.

"It's Frederick. Not Fred, not Freddy. Frederick," the men stood with forceful glares aimed at each other, until I tugged Frederick into the room with me, and shut the door.

"He's an ass," was his first words before he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, resting his chin on the curves of my shoulder. I giggled as he tried to walk us both to the bedroom.

"Forget about him. What are you doing here?" I was smiling, but I burst out laughing when Frederick dropped us onto the bed.

"I missed you. I decided I could leave the work for when we get back to Baltimore," I rolled onto my back, Frederick hovered above me.

"We're terrible at being away from each other," he grinned.  
"Yes we are," his lips came down to my neck. "You want to make up for lost time?" I giggled.  
"Definitely."


End file.
